Dear anakku
by Puss in Fict
Summary: sebuah buku yang sangat berarti bagi L, buku yang membuat L merasakan kasih sayang orangtua.


**Dear anakku**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer: TO kuadrat**

**A/N: fuh..ga nyangka jadi juga. Biasanya puss bikin fict dgn genre humor, tapi kali ini…tidak! uh..puss gugup mau publish fict ini, takut-takut ni fict bikin puss berakhir menjadi kucing panggang(?) di panggang ama readers, karena saking gaje nya plus saking banyaknya typo di fict ini. Ok, karena readers dah baca A/N puss sampai sini, jadi harus dan wajib baca fict puss, klo ga nanti puss cakar! *ngasah kuku***

* * *

_Dear anakku,  
_

_3 April 1979_

_Sudah 2 bulan sejak ibu mengandung dirimu, sayang. Dan sudah selama itu pula ibu sudah merepotkan ayahmu, karena ibu ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Tapi itu juga keinginanmu-kan sayang hahaha. Walau ibu minta yang aneh-aneh, ayahmu tetap mengabulkan keinginan ibu lho. Bukankah ayahmu ini benar-benar orang yang baik, sayang._

___Dear anakku,_

_30 Agustus 1979_

_Selamat malam sayang, sepertinya kamu terbangun. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyaman dalam rahim ibu? Apa kamu bermimpi? Mau ibu ceritakan salah satu mimpi ibu? Ibu bermimpi berada ditaman yang sangat luas, banyak bunga yang bermekaran disana, warnanya bermacam-macam, benar-benar indah, dimimpi ibu, ibu menggandeng anak kecil yang sangat tampan, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat dan sangat serasi dengan warna matanya yang hitam legam, anak itu menatap ibu dan tersenyum, senyumannya benar-benar manis. Dan ibu tahu anak kecil dalam mimpi ibu itu pasti kamu,sayang. Oh..jangan kawatir, ibu dan ayahmu sudah tahu kalau kamu laki-laki.  
_

_Dear anakku,_

_2 Oktober 1979_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Sekarang apa kau tahu ibu sedang apa, sayang? Ibu sedang menunggu ayahmu pulang. Sebenarnya ayahmu tidak tega meninggalkan ibu, namun ibu berkata bahwa ayah pergi saja, biar ibu yang dirumah, lagian ibu ditemani sama kamu, sayang. Oh iya sayang, mau ibu ceritakan kenapa ibu bisa bersama ayah? Kami pertama bertemu ketika ibu ditugaskan menjadi partner ayahmu ketika menyelidiki kasus penculikan besar-besaran. Awalnya ibu benci sama ayahmu, karena ayahmu benar-benar egois, apalagi ketika ayahmu mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di hadapan muka ibu, dan berkata, "First, I'm never wrong; Second, if I am wrong, refer back to the first rule" ,karena peraturan itu, ibu jadi membenci ayahmu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ibu menemukan sisi lain dari diri ayahmu yang membuat ibu menyukai ayahmu. Ah..ayahmu sudah pulang sayang, lain kali ibu akan ceritakan lebih banyak lagi._

___Dear anakku,_

_13 Oktober 1979_

_Sayang, sebenarnya ibu sedikit kawatir jika kamu lahir kedunia ini. Oh..bukan karena ibu tidak menginginkanmu sayang. Ibu kawatir karena kamu lahir waktu dunia ini semakin penuh dengan kejahatan. Banyak kejahatan dimana-mana. Ibu selalu heran pada mereka, banyak alasan yang keluar dari bibir mereka, ketika ditanya 'mengapa kamu melakukan itu?'.__ Tapi tenang sayang, ayah dan ibu akan mendidikmu agar kamu nanti tidak seperti mereka._

___Dear anakku,_

_27 Oktober 1979_

_Ada apa sayang? Apa kamu kangen ayahmu? Sabar ya sayang, ibu juga kangen. Tapi kita harus memakluminya sayang, sebab saat ini ayah sedang memecahkan kasus pembunuhan, ibu yakin ayahmu dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat, sebab dia adalah detective yang hebat dan jenius. Ibu juga yakin saat dewasa nanti kamu akan seperti ayahmu, menjadi detective nomor satu. Ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi halloween lho, sayang. Ibu harap kamu cepat lahir, banyak sekali yang ingin ibu perlihatkan padamu. Salah satunya, hari halloween. Hari itu dirayakan anak-anak dengan memakai kostum seram, dan berkeliling dari pintu ke pintu rumah tetangga meminta permen atau cokelat sambil berkata "__Trick or treat!". U_capan tersebut adalah semacam "ancaman" yang berarti "Beri kami (permen) atau kami jahili".Ah…ibu suka saat anak-anak itu datang kerumah kita dengan kostum hantu mereka yang bagi ibu sangat lucu ketimbang seram. Ibu senang saat harus membagi permen, cokelat dan makanan manis lainnya kepada anak-anak itu. Dan ibu akan lebih senang lagi bila ibu bisa membagi makanan kesukaan ibu kepadamu, sayang.

___Dear anakku,_

_3 November 1979_

_Sudah 3 hari sejak ibu melahirkanmu. Kamu tahu sayang, betapa bahagianya saat kamu lahir kedunia ini. Rasa sakit yang ibu rasakan langsung hilang, begitu kamu mendengarkan suara tagisanmu. Tanganmu yang mungil memegang erat jemari ibu, bahkan waktu terlelap pun kamu maih menggengam jari ibu__. Oh iya sayang, ibu dan ayah sudah memutuskan nama yang cocok untukmu, L Lawliet, itulah namamu sayang. Dengan nama ini, ibu berharap kamu dapat membuat kisahmu sendiri. Kisah saat kamu bersama orang yang kamu cintai dan mencintaimu._

_xXx  
_

"L" panggil Watari sembari meletakkan piring berisi sepotong cake dihadapan L "Akhir-akhir ini anda jadi suka menulis ya.." ujar Watari.

L mendongak, menatap pria tua yang tersenyum lembut padanya "Apa yang sedang anda tulis?" tanya Watari.

L membalas senyuman Watari sebelum menjawab "Menulis kisahku".

* * *

**gimana? gaje ya...**

**fict ini tercipta dari otak puss karena penasaran dgn masa lalunya L, yg katanya super suram. hiks..kasian kamu L...(T.T)**

**ok..dr pd makin gaje, puss minta kritik dan saran, karena puss masih termasuk newbie ingusan. eh..coret kata ingusannya!**

**puss menerima kritik pedas, tp tdk menerima flame! karena itu tdk membantu puss untuk lbh baik.**

**Review... *cat eyes no jutsu***


End file.
